


Мой младший брат

by Fausthaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Братья Брасс никогда не были особо дружны между собой





	Мой младший брат

Мой младший брат Джим иногда мне кажется таким странным, что оторопь может брать. Я его совсем не понимаю. Потому что он не похож на меня. Никогда не бегает и не гуляет, а просто торчит дома. Совсем как сейчас: уже второй час он сидит в углу прямо на полу и сжимает в руках эту глупую резинку, в которую превратился дурацкий воздушный шар, притащенный несколько дней назад откуда-то с улицы. Мой братец носился с ним несколько дней. Он даже брал его с собой в школу. Мне вообще показалось, что он считает его своим другом. Хотя… если вспомнить, что друзей у моего младшего брата нет, а имеется привычка привязываться к каким-то странным вещам, то и глупый воздушный шар сгодится в приятели. 

Джимми всегда был таким. Не похож на других детей своего возраста. И мои друзья соглашались со мной в этом. Брат умеет смеяться, но иногда от него и улыбки добиваешься, как большого одолжения. Я знаю, папе это не особо нравится, а вот маме все равно. Джимми может болтать без умолку, задавая кучу вопросов одновременно, но может и молчать чуть ли не круглыми сутками. Особенно когда злится или чем-то недоволен. 

Но сейчас я никак не могу понять, рассержен он или просто дуется из-за своего дурацкого шарика. Я сам не люблю красный цвет, а Джимми постоянно чуть ли не под нос мне его совал, бегая по комнате туда-сюда. Словно специально доводил. Вот я и не сдержался. Никто не виноват в том, что я проколол маминой спицой глупый шарик. Вот только я никогда не забуду глаз моего брата, когда он схватил сдувающийся шарик и сбежал с ним в тот угол, в котором так до сих пор и сидит. На мгновение мне даже стало страшно. Глаза Джимми словно подернулись льдом. Но уже через мгновение он опустил голову и уставился на шар, который постепенно превращался в обычную резиновую ерунду. Но Джимми, что может разреветься из-за всякой мелочи, все равно расплачется и в этот раз. Только отчего-то мне все равно до сих пор страх сжимает горло. Вот только что мне может сделать мой младший брат?


End file.
